C'mon Let Me Ride Your Bicycle
by DCflame
Summary: Fiona is determined to get to ride Shiro's bicycle. No innuendos whatsoever. (BS)


"Hey, Fiona!"

Fiona looked up from her sandwich. "Yeah? What's up?"

Kaz came over to her. "Well, yesterday's win was pretty awesome, so I was thinking – Team J.E.T. should celebrate!"

"A celebration sounds in order." Fiona smiled and put down her sandwich. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's a little cloudy today, but tomorrow, I was thinking we could all go for a bike ride! It's been pretty nice weather wise, and it's supposed to rain next week. The weather forecast says that tomorrow's gonna be really sunny and nice – so what do you say?"

"Well… Okay. I guess that some fresh air would do us good. And besides…" She stretched and took a look around the area. "It does look pretty nice out here." The flowers were in full bloom, the grass was a vivid green, and a chorus of crickets were chirping vigorously.

"Great! We'll map out where we'll go at supper." Kaz dashed off.

Fiona grinned and laid back on the grass. A bike ride… It had been forever since she'd ridden her bike anywhere.

That was when she shot up from the ground.

She'd forgotten – she didn't have a bike!

"Aw, man, this is terrible!" She paced on top of the hill, pulling on her hair. "I already agreed to go, and the guys are gonna be disappointed if I tell them I can't go… What do I do?"

She stopped and tapped her chin, staring up at the clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. "Well… I can't buy one, obviously. I don't have a lot of money, and I don't know where I'd buy one here. So that's not an option." She began to pace again. "Oh, man… Wait, I'm sure I don't have a bike? I don't think I do… Oh, this is so stupid! I KNOW I don't have one… My last bike got rusted up when I was 9, and I remember Dad got rid of it 'cause it wasn't safe to ride anymore… Gaw!" She flopped back down on the ground and stared up miserably at the blue sky. "What a failure am I…"

At that moment, the shine of smooth chrome caught her eye with a sharp flash. She rocketed back up, staring where she'd seen the flash. It couldn't be… But it was!

A shiny new bicycle sat on the paved path.

"What… Who…?" Fiona was stunned beyond belief. _At the very moment I desperately need a bike, a slick new one appears on the path? Well, sign me up!_

Smiling, she dashed down the hill and to the bike. She ran a finger along the smooth handlebars. _Nice… Not a dent or rust spot to be found!_ Her smile grew wider. _And I'm loving the color…_The body was a spotless black, with silver stripes and patches along it. The build was sturdy and firm – a mountain bike. And to top it off, the wheels looked to be brand new as well – Black as the body paint and with a deep, sharp tread.

"Hey."

Fiona looked up. It was… "Shiro! Hey!"

He was standing there, locks of golden hair swaying about his face in the breeze. "What are you doing with my bike?"

"Wha…t?! What do you mean, your bike?"

"This is my bike. I was just taking it out for a ride for the first time."

"Your… Your bike?!" Fiona's mood deflated. _Guess I'll have to look for another bike. Unless…_ That smile appeared again. "Shiro… Um, this is a nice bike."

"Thanks." He swung his legs over it and grabbed the handlebars. Fiona's stomach flipped and fluttered with butterflies and pinwheels. _Wow… It looks even better now._

"Are you, uh, going to be using it tomorrow?" Fiona clasped her hands behind her back.

"Maybe." It became obvious he wasn't going to ask why she was so curious, so Fiona came right out and said –

"Can I ride your bicycle?!" Her hand clenched, and she started to blush.

"What? Why?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Well, uh, I really wanted to go for a ride tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could ride your bike?"

His eyes widened for a moment, then he became Mr. Stoic again. He shook his bangs out of his eyes and kicked up the kickstand. "No."

Fiona's shoulders fell. "But – But your bike is awesome, and it looks really good and strong! I want a bike, so can I please ride yours?"

"Sorry." His foot came up to the pedal, defining his hips. _Dem hips…_ Fiona's subconscious went. He turned to look at her over his shoulder… She gulped, blushing even pinker. "Later."

And with that, he was off. Fiona gaped. She'd never seen anyone ride so fast, and yet so effortlessly… His hair flew out about his face, shimmering in the sunlight. The reflector plates glinted orange.

Fiona's hands clenched into fists. _I'm going to ride that bicycle!_

At supper, Team J.E.T sat together as usual. Seeing as it was so warm outside, they were having a picnic supper. Fiona hadn't seen Shiro or his amazing bike since she'd spoken to him, but she wasn't about to give up. There was only one bike she wanted, and that was Shiro's.

"I was talking to DJ about the surrounding forest. He told me he'd heard that there was a creek near a meadow around… here – " Kaz pointed to a forested area on the map they had spread out in front of them. "It's about a mile and a half ride there, and we'll probably spend some time there, so…"

"Yeah. What'd be the point of going there if we weren't going to hang out for a while?" Myron rolled his eyes.

"There's also a waterfall down here the locals told me about. You have to walk along the creek to get there, though – the bank's too rocky and wet for bikes."

"A waterfall… We definitely have to check that out. I'd love to see it!" Fiona sighed. _Though I won't get to see it at all, come to think of it… I don't have a freaking bike!_

"How long will we be there?" Diego asked.

"Well, if we're going at a good pace, it should take around ten minutes for us to ride there, and the same amount to come back. Add in another five minutes to walk down to the waterfall and back… And if we spend an hour there… I think around an hour and a half. I think it'll be a lot of fun. Is everyone up for it?"

"Yeah!" Diego and Myron chimed at the same time. Fiona was silent. They all stared at her.

"Fiona?" Diego asked. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm totally in!" Fiona faked a grin. As soon as they looked away, she bit her lip. _I've gotta get Shiro's bicycle, or I'm going to be so disappointed!_

The next day, Fiona went in search of Shiro. _I've gotta convince him to let me ride that bike! If I just keep asking him, maybe he'll let me… Persistence is the key, right?_

She walked around the whole area, but couldn't find him. _This is bad… If I can't find him… And the bike ride is this afternoon… I won't be able to go! I don't know of anyone else with a bike that'd let me ride it… And after all, I only want Shiro's…_ She thought of the bike, gleaming in the sunlight… _That paint job, and those tires…_ She sighed. _This is becoming an obsession, isn't it? Oh, well – after today, it won't matter – I'll either get to ride that bike or I won't!_

She sighed and bent over, resting her palms on her knees. _I'm wiped already… I bet that even if he let me ride it, I'd be too tired to enjoy myself… Just great. Where is he hiding, anyway? What a joke._

Like a gift from the angels, a familiar white gleam caught her peripheral vision. Eyes sparkling, she spun around…

The bike!

Shiro was crouching next to his bike with a rag, polishing it with some sort of cleaner. He brushed his bangs back, mashing his lips in concentration. Her heart skipped a beat, and it was with wobbly knees that she made her way over to him…

"Hey, Shiro…" She stuttered out.

"Didn't we go over this before?" He asked.

"What?!" The wobbles disappeared. Her hands clenched back into angry fists. "What are you talking about?"

"You rarely talk to me. And you came up to me while I was with my bike. Hence, I'll assume that you're only here because you want to ride my bicycle."

"Wow, you're pretty good. Well, whatever. It doesn't matter!"

Shiro stood, and Fiona leaned towards him over the bike. "Just let me ride your bicycle!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's brand new. I don't want anyone tainting it."

Fiona's face turned red. "But it's a bike… It's meant to be ridden! And it's such a waste if no one gets to ride it!"

"I ride it."

"That doesn't count. You own it!"

"That's exactly why it SHOULD count. It's my bike." He scowled at her.

"Please…?" She begged.

"No."

She exploded with anger, grabbing the bike and leaning even closer to him. "C'MON, LET ME RIDE YOUR BICYCLE!"

"No."

She threw up her hands. "Fine! Who knew you were so selfish?!"

"I'm not selfish. It's MY bike – I decide who gets to ride it!"

She paused in the middle of dramatically storming away to look back at him. "Are you saying that you'd let someone ELSE ride it?"

"No! It's my bike. I'm the only one who gets to ride it!"

Fiona let out a sigh of irritation, and stomped away. _I will ride that bike – I must, or my afternoon's ruined!_

Shiro stared after her. Why is she so set on riding m Fiona let out a sigh of irritation, and stomped away. I will ride that bike – I

Shiro stared after her. Why _is she so set on riding my bike?_

Fiona had only one option left to her in such a short time window. It was going to great lengths, but…

_He's sure to pass through here_, she thought. She sat on the side of a hill along the main path. _This leads to the main buildings… He's sure to pass by!_

Satisfied that her plan would work, she sat on the hill – and buried her face in her arms.

The minutes dragged by. She didn't give up, however – the damsel in distress plan had to work!

Someone tapped her on the arm. She peeked up. It was Myron. "Fiona? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Myron," she hissed. "Now go away!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Enacting my last plan of action! Now go, or it'll be ruined!"

He blinked, but left.

Another half hour passed… She was starting to get sick of sitting like this. She lifted her head slightly and glanced around.

To her disbelief, Shiro appeared from around the corner of a nearby building. Unfortunately, he was so far away, he probably wouldn't see her. To max out her obvious need for assistance, she quickly tucked her head back down and made her shoulders shake like she was crying. In case that wasn't enough, though, she fake-sobbed loudly and (she thought) totally convincingly. She peeked up one more time – he was looking her way! – then quickly lowered her head again. Just a little more…

Several moments later, the sound of footsteps crunching grass caught her attention. Sniffling, she glanced up. "Oh, Shiro, it's you…" She looked down dramatically and hiccupped.

"You're terrible at fake-crying."

Fiona's back went rigid. _He's caught on to me!_ To counteract it, she made her whole body shake 'with the force of her crying,' and 'sobbed,' "How dare you! I'm a damsel in distress, crying here miserably…"

"Why?" His tone was thoroughly reluctant.

"Because YOU WON'T LET ME RIDE YOUR DAMN BICYCLE!" She screamed, dropping the act. "All I want is an hour and a half with it! That's all I want!"

"Again with the bicycle thing?! And by the way, the answer is still NO. You could do a lot of things in an hour and a half… Not all of which are good."

"You're so protective of it! You're telling me nothing GOOD can be done with it in an hour and a half?"

Shiro sighed and looked up at the sky. "You're obsessed with riding my bike, aren't you?"

Fiona flopped onto the grass, thoroughly depressed. "No…" She looked up at him, his hair blowing around his face, his expression thoroughly puzzled. And dem hips… "Well, maybe." She reached out and plucked up a dandelion, looking up at him from under her eyelashes with (what she thought was) an adorable expression.

Shiro was unfazed and oblivious. "Is your eye okay?"

She threw the dandelion with anger. "It would be, if you'd LET ME RIDE YOUR BICYCLE!" She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there really something wrong with your eye?"

Fiona slapped her forehead. "All I wanted was to go on a bike ride with the rest of Team J.E.T. today, okay?! That's why I wanted your bike! We were supposed to go for a ride down to this meadow, and there's a creek, and a waterfall, and…" She slumped over. "But I don't have a bike. And I saw your bike, so shiny and nice, and I knew I wanted it. Only your bike… But it's not like I'll get to ride it." She scowled and turned away from him.

Shiro stared at her. His eyes were wide again for a moment, then his expression straightened out again. He was silent for a long moment… then he spoke. "I guess you can ride it."

She whipped around. "REALLY?!" She was ecstatic.

"Yeah."

"I mean, are you really sure? I know how protective you are of it…"

"Well, I know you well enough that…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "…I guess I'm okay with you riding it."

Fiona jumped up and began to dance, kicking her legs up and punching her fists into the air. _I GET TO RIDE SHIRO! I mean, I GET TO RIDE SHIRO'S BIKE! _"YES! OH, YEAH! OH, YEAH, YEAH!"

Shiro blushed. "It's not that big of a deal."

Fiona stopped. "Yes, it is! I mean, you're a guy, so these things are different, but it's a big deal! I know that you never let people ride your bike, so…" She grabbed his wrist. "C'MON, LET'S GET THAT BIKE OUT!" She sprinted, dragging Shiro along, to the storage building where she'd seen him working on the bike.

Fiona could hardly stop trembling with excitement as Shiro wheeled out the bike. His hips kept bumping against the metal frame… She blushed. _There are definitely two trains of thought going on here. _

"Okay." He set it on its kickstand in front of her. "You've ridden a bike before, right?"

"Well… nothing like this." She felt intimidated. After all of her pursuing and desperation, she now felt uncertain. Was she really worthy of riding a bike this awesome?

"Here." He held his hand out to help her onto it. She blushed and tried to hop up onto it – but it was too tall. He reached out with both hands and – she almost shrieked! – helped her up by lifting her waist. He settled her onto the seat, his gaze locked on hers and his lips slightly parted… "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Her skin was tingling where he'd grabbed her… She shivered when his gaze lowered.

"Can you reach the ground with your feet?"

She stretched her legs. "Yes. I mean – no! No!" She lost her balance on the bike – her feet couldn't reach the ground! He reached out and caught her.

"This is a problem. You can't ride it if it's too tall for you."

"Oh, c'mon! Can't I try?"

"No! Are you crazy? You'd fall off and get hurt. And I need a special wrench to adjust the size, which I don't have around right now."

That irritating sense of despair came back to her. "This is awful. No bike – how am I supposed to go with the guys?!"

Shiro grinned. "I have an idea."

A few minutes later, Team J.E.T. was waiting at the edge of the forest with their bikes – all of Team J.E.T., at least, except for Fiona. Myron checked the time. "Fiona's late. What's taking her?"

"I dunno." Kaz sighed. "If she doesn't show up soon though, we're gonna be late coming back for supper."

"I wonder if it has something to do with how she was acting earlier," Diego pondered. "Remember how she was acting a little weird?"

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she?" Kaz frowned. "I hope everything's alright with her…"

"More than alright!" A voice called back. Kaz, Myron, and Diego turned around.

There was Fiona, sitting on the handlebars of Shiro's bike, as Shiro pedaled it. "This is perfect," Fiona sighed, tilting her head back. "Now we can both ride it. Isn't that best?"

"Um… sure." Shiro's brow wrinkled. _Her and this bike… Why do I feel like there's two sides to this?_

"Hey, Fiona; Shiro! But, Fiona… Why are you riding on Shiro's handlebars?" Kaz asked.

"Well…" Fiona sighed. "I don't have a bike of my own, so I asked Shiro if I could ride his, but it was too big for me, so this is the second best way, right? And, after all, now Shiro has to come with too!"

"Yeah. She made a big deal about it," Shiro sighed.

"Well, your bike's the only one I want! And now, I get to sort-of ride it!"

Team J.E.T. exchanged looks.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing," Kaz said. "Let's get going!"

Together, they all took off into the forest.

It was peaceful amongst the tall trees and undergrowth. Fiona sighed. The cool evening breeze was refreshing, and amplified by the speed of the bike. "Thanks again, Shiro. I owe you."

"No problem."

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of tires bouncing over rock and crickets chirping. Then, fluttering her eyelashes and sweetening her voice, Fiona asked, "Can I ride your bike tomorrow?"

Shiro smirked. "Maybe."

* * *

Primarily inspired by C'mon Let Me Ride by Skylar Grey featuring Eminem. Try listening to the song while reading the story – there would be no story without that song, and the song sounds totally AWESOME! Which, btw, has a funny-as-hell music video, but the song's the thing.

Okay, I swear I didn't mean for the story to get THIS blatantly obvious, (or at least not so over the top) but my sister laughed her ass off reading it and to be honest I was laughing writing it, so I hope you found it funny. If not, that's okay – I know it's not for everyone.

I've honestly never written anything this… you know… but I had a LOT of freaking fun!

Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, share, you know the drill. And you can expect more Scan2Go fanfics from me in the future! (none this dirty, though…. Probably. ;) ) Later! ;)


End file.
